powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 33: Teach Me! The Jewel of Bravery
is the thirty-third episode of Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger. Synopsis Dan must teach a girl how to gain courage after she becomes the only means to save a friend and a fairy from a DoraMonster's plot to create the ultimate rainstorm. Plot A boy is reading a manga magazine as a strange singing summons him into the bathroom where he sees a water drip summon him to an unearthly lake and a strange floating female Dora Monster, Dora Laygor, appears before him. The boy runs but the gem on her head glows making her grab him with massive pigtail braids towards the water forcing him under until he drowns and the Dora Monster removes the illusion, revealing the boy is trapped with others within a vial of blue liquid. The Zyuranger notice the new disappearances of children, the tenth one during this incident, making them realize it's Bandora and they should search for clues. As they head out, a pigtailed girl named Yuko is tormented by boys throwing a snake into her face forcing another girl named Saori be called to help her but she merely watches the torment even as Yuko cries. Dan sees the torment and stops the bullies, but the girl yells at Saori for doing nothing despite being friends and that she hates her. Dan tries to comfort Saori but Yuko yells out as she becomes captured by Dora Laygor; Dan yells at the Dora Monster for capturing children as Dora Laygor states their world will be coming to an end soon as she prepares to make a thousand-day rain causing a flood that will wash away the entire Earth before using her gem to capture both him and Saori in her world and she grabs the girl to be a sacrifice. Dan rushes to save Saori as he slashes at the braids with his lance only for it to be ineffective and Dan to be swatted back before blown away by Dora Laygor's breath. The Dora Monster prepares to finish Saori off before the reaction of a gem she is wearing breaks the illusion, forcing Dora Laygor to retreat. Dan wonders how it was broken as the other Zyuranger arrive to check on him even as he tries to help Saori; but a small voice speaks within Saori's gem pendant, revealing a small fairy asking for her help surprising both of them. At Bandora's Palace, Dora Laygor wonders how her power was interrupted; the witch reveals it is due to the red stone of Sunny, the fairy of Sunlight; and that the Dora Monster's gem contains the fairy of Rain, Rainy; the brief interaction lead the two gems to interact with one another. Dora Laygor reveals she is able to control water due to her gem and was able to gather children's lives, with the witch stating hey have enough children to sacrifice for the ceremony for the thousand-day flood, allowing for a much cleaner world once everything on Earth is washed away. On Earth, Dan rationalizes Saori is the only one who can hear the fairy's voice as Sunny speaks through Saori, stating they were friends during the time of the dinosaurs playing in the fields but one day Bandora tried to use their power for evil, firing a beam that made Sunny turn into a gem and lost in a crack while capturing Rainy in a blue gem now on Dora Laygor's forehead. Sunny states she finally found someone that can understand her voice and asks Saori's help to prevent Rainy for doing bad things; Saori tells the Zyuranger she wants to know where Dora Laygor is and needs her to take her there, but Saori herself is scared. Dan tells her to be brave and they promise to protect her as his teammates agree with the sentiment, making her agree. Elsewhere, the Dora Monster begins the ceremony for the thousand-day rain, summoning it while the clouds darken and the children in the vial scream for their lives. Saori runs with Sunny leading her on, telling her to turn right as the Zyuranger follow behind her until they reach Dora Laygor, stating they're too late as the clouds darken for the rainstorm and the children scream in her pot. The Zyuranger transform as Dan tells Saori to hide as the Dora Monster transfers them to her special dimension as the girl gasps in fear and runs. Dan realizes they're in Dora Laygor's dimension as she swoops down and slashes at the team before whipping them with her braids. The team attack again with Geki and Goushi thrown about and Dan Boi and Mei missing with their Ranger guns before she releases a torrent of water pushing them back. Goushi realizes they will be defeated as is and they have to destroy the blue gem to escape; but Dan is against it due to Rainy, yet Boi realizes they can't win in Dora Laygor's portal world! The Dora Monster zaps them again with her gem and attacks as Dan tries to attack with the Tricera Lance, holding her down while telling Geki to use his medal to get them out and that he and Saori will work out how to save Rainy and break the spell. Kicking Dora Laygor away, the Zyuranger summon their Dino Medals and use Dino Power to summon Dan out of the dimension back in the real world. Once he escapes, Dan searches for Saori but she continues to cower, even as Sunny tells her to not run and save Rainy, but the girl remains scared and can't do it. Dan appears and states she can still do it; stating she probably regretted not saving Yuko when she was being bullied and that she can't be defeated by fear and to have courage, even a little bit, to overcome it. He then decides to show her a trick: he writes out the Hiragana for the word "Yuuki" (Courage), scrunches it down and eats it stating it gives him courage and that Saori should do the same. But before she can, Dora Laygor returns and shows the Zyuranger captured within her liquid and threatening Triceraranger as next before grabbing him and raising him into the air before smashing him into the ground down a cliff into a quarry before shooting her long nails at him. Sunny continues to call out for Rainy as Saori reveals they need to attach the red stone to Rainy's Blue Stone and leaves the stone to Dan to help him out before he accuses Dora Laygor of using gentle fairies for her evil plans and he will grant Sunny's wish before transforming and attempting to strike her with the Tricera Lance, constantly missing before she summons another miss making it impossible for him to attack before he becomes captured and struck by her pigtails and thrown to the ground and hit by her breath attack. Dropping Sunny's gem, Triceraranger is tossed around as Saori continues to cower as the fairy calls out for Rainy, making her remember all those she ran away from and didn't do a think to help. Remembering everything, she writes out "Yuuki" and eats it, running to grab Sunny's stone and charging against Dora Laygor's attack distracting her for Dan to get in an attack to hold down the Dora Monster allowing the gems to attack and for all those captured to be released, including the Zyuranger. With Dora Laygor's power destroyed, the team easily crush her before using the Ranger Slingers to destroy her. Later, Saori and Yuko unite the gems freeing Sunny and Rainy from within, the girls being thanked for saving them before departing into the sky and the former friends are united again. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Saori: *Yuko: *Sunny: *Rainy: *Boy: Notes DVD Releases *''Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger'' Volume 4 features episodes 31-40.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/zyuranger.html *The complete Zyuranger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. References See Also Category:Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger Category:Sentai episodes